Just listen to me
by rukia kuchiki White moon
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime y otras personas, por cosas que te juega la vida, son involucrados en un problema que les costara salir, cuando me refiero a "costara" no solo hablo de dinero sino a vida, sangre, tragedia, lagrimas…todo lo que a un joven no le debería de pasar, ellos lo padecerán y lo peor es no saber por qué a ti.
1. Just listen to me

**Sólo ****escúchame**

**Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime y otras personas, por cosas que te juega la vida, son involucrados en un problema que les costara salir, cuando me refiero a "costara" no solo hablo de dinero sino a vida, sangre, tragedia, lagrimas…todo lo que a un joven no le debería de pasar, ellos lo padecerán y lo peor es no saber por qué a ti.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las historias, los recuerdos, la amistad, el amor, …etc. Son lazos que nos unen a muchas personas, a veces felices otros tristes, pocas veces trágicos… en fin. El punto es, de la historia que escucharas, en realidad depende tuyo…no quiero asustarte no es de terror para empezar, solo deprimente…<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rukia<strong>

-me llamo Rukia Kuchiki soy hija de una familia adinerada, me establecí en el pueblo Karakura hace años… vivo sola, digamos que mis padres me alejaron de ellos por que soy un estorbo… mejor cambiare de tema, no me siento muy cómoda hablando de mi familia, como veras tengo el cabello corto y de color negro, si lo tocas (cosa que no te dejare)te darás cuenta de que es lacio es mas ni siquiera hace falta que lo toques con solo verlo notaras lo suave que es, bueno… mis ojos son de color azul y violeta, cambian dependiendo de mi actitud eso creo, en realidad es lo que dijeron o escuche… sabes no me comunico mucho con las personas así que mucho no te puedo decir de mi ya que ni siquiera yo me conozco lo suficiente…supongo que entenderás si dejamos de hablar de cómo soy, no hay mucho que decir.

-sabes lo que se de mi sinceramente, no te enojes de la manera en que te hablo, es que no soy estúpida como otras. Sé que no solo quieres saber de mi vida sino que también aquella historia, esa maldita historia de mie***. Odio mi vida, quisiera dejar de existir tal vez así dejare de ser un maldito estorbo para los demás.

-disculpen pero lo odio, odio esa historia, no sabes cuánto. (Es mas soy capaz de darte una patada en el trasero por haberme hecho acordar).

-te lo contare… tal vez pueda descargarme un poco….

-solo te pido que… no me des consejos, los odio, son inútiles en toda mi vida lo único que he hecho mal es seguirlos, me han provocado mucho problemas. Solo yo te puedo dar consejos útiles en tu vida, sabes por que? No? No lo sabes?-

-bueno al final, tal vez te des cuenta de por qué, la verdad no me importa….

-por adelantado te diré que la historia que te voy a contar, me relaciona a mí y a otras personas, creo que es lo único que nos une, mírame me estoy poniendo triste ya hasta suspiro jajaja.

-presta atención a lo que te contare, si no lo hace te largas y te olvidas de lo que te dije ok?

-a es verdad no me culpes de lo que yo haya hecho o de lo que vayas a oír pero esta es mi advertencia y mi resumen….

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ichigo<strong>

-bueno me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, mi cabello es de color naranja, por adelantado te aseguro que es natural lo saque de mi madre ok? y un poco despeinado como te habrás de dado cuenta, mis ojos…bueno son marrones aunque hay veces en que las chicas dicen que son de color miel, cambian por así decirlo.

-que? quieres saber de mi familia? Mmm…Bueno… no es que no me guste hablar de ellos es solo que no hay mucho que contar, es una familia normal como muchas otras a excepción de mi padre, él si está loco bueno no tanto. Claro que también somos de esas familias de dinero ya sabes, ósea somos ricos, yo soy alguien que le gusta disfrutar, conocer, experimentar… muchas cosas.

-ahhh, no me digas ya sé lo que quieres, quieres saber de aquella historia.

-no es que no quiera contártelo es solo que, hay veces en que me duele recordar…

-es más no te gustaría estar en mi lugar después de que te lo cuente… pero como estoy obligado a contártelo, te contare…

-para empezar yo era como tú… una persona normal, común y corriente hasta que aquellos acontecimientos sucedieron…en pocas palabras quien me iba predecir que el asistir a aquel instituto no solo me traería el amor sino también que ese amor me cambiaria el mundo en el que yo vivía…

-sugerencia, prestar atención a cada detalle de lo que te contare, no te explicare nada… solo te diré que la vida está llena de sorpresas y lo peor de ello es que nunca estarás seguro de lo que te espera…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Orihime<strong>

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Orihime inoue,…jejeje esto me pone nerviosa jamás había hecho algo como esto, bueno tengo el cabello largo y es color naranja, mis ojos son de color g.r…ises, me gusta mucho cocinar ¿ te gustaría que te prepare algo?

-¿no? No quieres? , bueno no importa, jejeje

-mi familia? Etttoo… yo no tengo familia, yo vivo sola en un pequeño cuarto, pero no estoy totalmente sola mi mejor amiga tatsuki siempre viene a visitarme así que estoy muy bien con eso.

-¿Qué dices? E-hh- yo-yo lo siento, es que es muy difícil.

-no importa pero gracias de verdad, vaya otra vez estoy llorando, hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba en frente de alguien… perdón…

-te contare la historia pero creo que es mejor que prepare café y vaya a la tienda a comprar pan… ahora vengo siéntate cómodo.

-¿esperaste mucho?

-¿no?, bueno toma espero que te guste.

-la historia que te contare es muy larga, y aun así recuerdo cada detalle, cada rostro, hasta sus expresiones…perdón de nuevo no lo puedo evitar.

-aunque quisiera olvidarlo, es imposible por que siempre se hace presente, gracias por el apoyo de verdad… tal vez me duele por qué no se lo he podido contar a nadie… por favor lo que te voy a contar no se lo cuentes a nadie, a ti te daré mi carga o un poco, de seguro me hará bien compartir jeje.

-sabes la historia es muy larga... talvez te aburras...

-solo te ruego que si me ves lloras... abrazame fuerte...solo eso...

-de seguro te darás cuentas que la vida nunca volverá a hacer el color que era antes…claro eso si es que te das cuenta de que todo tiene solo un color…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Uryu<strong>

-hola, me llamo Uryu Ishida, el color de mi cabello es azul oscuro, uso lentes, no tengo madre, mi padre es un famoso doctor, en pocas palabras pertenezco a otro nivel de sociedad, mucho no me hablo con él así que no se sorprendan que no les cuente de mi padre.

-sé qué quieres saber de esa historia, no soy idiota, está bien te lo contare…

-para mí ya no tiene importancia, miento en realidad si me importa después de todo a marcado mi vida y mi manera de pensar, todo lo que creía se desvanecía, así que si aquellos sucesos si fueron importantes…

-bueno, no me gustar repetir las cosas así que es depende tuyo el querer escucharme…

-solo te pido de favor que lo que escuches, no es para que estés alarmado solo para que prestes atención a todo lo que te rodea.. te lo digo por experiencia…

-nadie en el mundo pone atención a su alrededor, primero por que es aburrido, segundo por que lo que mas hace una persona es siempre estar bien para lo demás, y tercero es por qué estas enamorado… yo que tu trataría mas de interesarme en lo que te rodea ya que es una de las cosas que te mantendrán convida….


	2. la existencia de una rosa azul

**Capitulo 1: la existencia de una rosa azul**

**La ****rosa azul ****se considera una flor extraordinaria, imposible de conseguir de forma totalmente natural. Es por ello que regalar o recibir rosas azules expresa la necesidad de transmitir a una persona que es** **única, especial e imprescindible ****en tu vida. Además, las rosas azules con matices lila son una muestra de la personalidad de quien las otorga, reflejan que eres muy pero que muy misterioso.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rukia:<strong>

-**¿Sabías que mis flores favoritas son las rosas?**

**-¿no lo sabías? …bueno no importa, eso si te digo no cualquier rosa, sino una rosa azul que sea de raíz natural, ¿quieres saber por qué?**

**-bueno es por qué la rosa azul no existe…no existe la rosa azul natural…**

**-es una pena ¿verdad?, solo existe la rosa azul artificial hecha por el hombre…no me sorprendería que tu vieras una… desde luego en la actualidad la tecnología, la ciencia en si no para, es mas no falta mucho para que ya todas las plantas sean artificiales, y dejen de existir las naturales…**

**-en fin…cuando era una niña y vivía en la casa de mis padres, mi único pasatiempo era observar las flores del jardín, las admiraba…yo deseaba ser como ellas, hermosas tal y como son… pero luego me di cuenta que mi existencia era parecida al de ellas, la única diferencia era que ellas mostraban aquellos colores de vida que yo nunca tendré y eso a mí me ponía triste es mas algunas veces lloraba por el solo hecho de que su existencia era más bella que la suya.**

**-quería ser una flor, una hermosa flor…pero no me parecía a ninguna de ellas. Mi abuelita un día me conto una historia sobre una princesa y la rosa azul, yo quede alucinada…al fin lo encontré, mi flor…la rosa azul…**

**-jejeje perdón por las lagrimas, es que me trae dolorosos recuerdos…ok ¿sabías que la rosa azul simboliza tradicionalmente la consecución de lo imposible, lo misterioso, lo extraordinario, y lo inalcanzable?... ¿no? …vaya… igual no importa… lo que te estoy contando es por qué quería que lo supieras**

**-siempre desee que una persona me regalase un rosa azul, aquello seria una prueba de su cariño…y yo así seria muy feliz…por que al fin tendría a una persona que me ame como soy, alguien que estuvo dispuesto a buscarme con el fin de encontrarme a pesar de tener una existencia invisible…**

* * *

><p><em>-POR FAVOR PAPÁ NO ME PEGUES¡ DUELE¡ AHHH-l<strong>loraba una niña, tirada en el suelo de su casa, se encontraba adolorida, tenía la espalda descubierta y llena de moretones.<strong>_

_-ERES UNA NIÑA MALEDUCADA, MALDITA SEA TU EXISTENCIA¡plas¡-**la agarro de su pequeña mano, para volver a tirarla en el suelo.**_

_-per…per…per…dóname padre-**no importaba cuantas veces le rogaba seguía golpeándola.**_

_T**odo se volvió oscuro, ya no estaba en la sala de su padre, sufriendo, ahora estaba en el patio del instituto, estaba rodeada de personas, trataba de poder ver aquellos rostros pero lo único que podía observar era sonrisas retorcidas, estaba aterrada quería salir de ese lugar rápido pero no encontraba una salida, aquellas personas se acercaban cada vez más a ella y se reían, no entendía lo que estaba pasando…**_

_-JAJAJAJAJA-**oía las risas, las odiaba con todo su ser, todo giraba alrededor, sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar otra vez, para poder dejar de escuchar aquellas risas tapo su oídos con toda su fuerza, pero ni así paraba.**_

_-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJJAAJJA-_

_-por… por… por… p...or favor paren-**ya no aguantaba**-pa…pa…paren…por favor…-l**evanto la mirada al ver que una de las personas se acercaba a ella con una tijera en las manos, trato de alejarse pero otros individuos se acercaron y la garraron fuertemente para que no se moviera**-SUELTENME, SE LO RUEGO ¡_

_-JAJJAJA, tu cabello negro es muy bonito, pero dejara de serlo, que lastima jajajaja-a**garro unos cuantos mechones y empezó a córtaselos como sea.**_

-NOOOOOOOOOOO

-Rukia ¡

-NOO¡-s**e levanto bruscamente de la cama, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y su respiración subía y bajaba, a un ritmo rápido, inconscientemente dirigió su mano hacia su mejilla y la aparto de inmediato, al sentir una cuantas lagrimas, lo odiaba, odiaba ser tan débil-**otra vez esos sueños-**dijo en susurro**_ (por que están difícil, se supone que ya no debería afectarme en lo mas mínimo)_

-RUKIA¡- **otra vez ese grito** _(mierda, como puedo deshacerme de ella, maldito sea el día en que la contrato mi hermano)._

-RUKIA ¡ YA SE QUE ESTAS DESPIERTA, HABREME LA PUERTA¡ YA ¡-**aquellos gritos la estaban molestando, se fijo la hora y quedo sorprendida-aun es muy temprano, maldita sea-se bajo de la cama y fue directo a abrirle, no le importaba como estaba vestida o su apariencia, en si estaba muy desarreglada, al abrirle antes de decirle las palabras que se merecía, esa mujer entro como si fuera su casa y muy molesta por que Rukia tardo en abrir, por poco y la gente se impacienta y le tiran agua fría.**

-te tardaste-l**e dijo con rencor**-por poco y me atacan, podrías ser un poco mas considerada conmigo ¿no te parece?-l**e dijo , mirándola a los ojos, no le importaba cuantas veces esa niña la haya tratado de echarla de su vida ella jamás se iría de su lado, nunca sin importar que.**

-bueno te lo merecías nadie te dice que vengas a estas horas, es más me harías un gran favor el no venir, Yoruichi, no te necesito ¿que no lo entiendes?-l**a miraba con mucho odio.**

-y a mi que me importa, tu hermano me dijo que te cuidara, y eso hare asi que ve a darte una ducha que lo necesitas y despabílate hoy es tu primer día de clases recuerda que tienes que ser la mejor en tus calificaciones-

-Yoruichi, no quiero ir hoy al instituto-**siempre hablaba con voz baja** _(si voy de seguro me encontrare con personas molestas)_

-vas a ir, vamos ve a bañarte yo te preparare el desayuno, además tengo una noticia de tu hermano-

-está bien, ahora vengo-**contesto de malagana.**

**Rukia odiaba ir a la escuela, odiaba tener que ver el rostro de muchas personas no los soportaba, siempre que iba escuchaba como hablaban de ella y no eran cosas lindas por cierto, no solo eso, todos en el instituto la miran como bicho raro y eso porque tenía un historial, al cual por ello nadie se acercaba a ella y si alguien se acercaba era por que era nuevo en la ciudad y no la conocía es mas algunos de ellos se mostraban agradables, pero no duraba mucho, los chismes siempre llegan, desde entonces se dispuso a no hablar, los profesores tampoco le pedían que participe en clase** (_por suerte) ,_ **aquello fue gracias a Yoruichi (**_en algo tenía que servir aquella mujer)_.Y**oruichi es la directora del instituto en el que Rukia asiste, además de que se ocupa de ella hace muchos años es como una madre solo que Rukia no la toma en cuenta.**

**-**ya estoy lista**-**

-perfecto, ya aliste tus cosas, toma-**Rukia la miro con duda-**se que te parece raro esto, pero tu hermano quiere hablar contigo.

-¿vaya, se habrá muerto alguien para que después de muchos años quiera hablar conmigo?-

-Rukia ¡ no seas así-**le regaño.**

-baja tu tono, además es la verdad siempre que recibo una noticio de él me lo dices tú…es la primera vez que byakuya quiere hablar directamente conmigo-Y**oruichi no dijo nada, sabía que lo que dijo Rukia era la pura verdad.**

-Rukia, yo ya me tengo que ir, vine temprano porque tu hermano me lo pidió así que tendrás un poco de tiempo con él, aunque sea por teléfono-**le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa**.

-de acuerdo-**le respondió en susurro.**

-nos vemos, no faltes o se lo diré a tu hermano-**salió de la gran casa a toda prisa, quería dejar a Rukia a solas con su hermano, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la vieran llorar.**

-ok-**se dirigió hacia la ventana, vio que Yoruichi ya no estaba.**

**Rukia observaba todos los días por la ventana a Yoruichi, cuando ella se iba, se le había hecho costumbre. No les gustaba tener compañía, siempre había adorado vivir sola, según ella era mucho mejor que tener mala compañía. Aquello fue una de las cosas por la cual tampoco había empleadas en su casa, tampoco tenía chofer. Ella sola se encargaba de limpiar, de cocinar, cuidar sus plantas, etc…esos eran sus pasatiempos, nadie entraba a su casa, la única era Yoruichi. Su casa fue construida a su gusto, solo ella conocía cada detalle, además de que les dijo a los ingenieros poner algunos lugares secretos, como cuartos con pasillos ocultos cosas que solo ella conocía. Le gustaba mucho lo misterioso e interesante. Era antiguo y moderno al mismo tiempo su casa, tenia muchas habitaciones todo arreglado, cuando quería dormía en cualquier cuarto, todos a su gusto, los cuartos para dormir estaban decorados en varias opciones una era de verano, otro de invierno, primavera, y otoño, siempre redecoraba le encantaban los colores, pero su favorito era la habitación de invierno, dormía en ella cuando era verano, pensaba que asi se sentía mas fresca.**

**En su casa había ocho habitaciones para dormir todas de diferentes estilos, claro solo ella se entendía, además tampoco le importaba por que no tenia que explicarle a nadie sobre sus gustos. Era demasiado, tampoco le importaba los gastos, su vida era tranquila pero muy infeliz, tenía trabajo pero no de empleada si no como jefa, nadie la mantenía. Como todavía le faltaban años para ser legalmente una jefa, Yoruichi se encargaba de aquello, solo hasta que cumpliera los 18, pero eso no significaba que recibía dinero de ella, todo fue su esfuerzo, ni siquiera su familia la ayudo. Estaba muy orgullosa de ello, sola era ella y nadie más.**

**Hace mucho que no sabía de su familia y actualmente tampoco sabía nada de ellos, le daba igual, a los únicos que quería era a su abuelita, que murió hace 8 años, y su hermano por el cual jamás hablaba con él. La única manera de comunicarse con él es por medio de Yoruichi solamente si era necesario, cosa que jamás necesito hacer por que no lo necesitaba.**

**Solo era ella y seguiría así hasta el final de sus días…**

-H...Ola-a**ntes de marcar había esperado cinco minutos, tenía miedo hasta la voz le temblaba, no sabía si era por la emoción**_ (por favor que sea bueno)._

-Rukia-

-Si soy yo-**Rukia escucho como su hermano suspiraba al otro lado del teléfono.**

-escúchame…se que hace mucho que no nos hablamos pero aun así espero que comprendas, no te llame para saber de tu vida, solo para informarte de la situación actual de la familia Kuchiki-**de repente se acordó de por qué estaba enojada con su hermano, ya no temblaba ahora estaba seria.**

-no quiero saber de ellos ni de ti, si era eso no te hubieras molestado en llamarme, crei que por lo menos…no se hablaríamos de otras cosas…por que crees que ahora me va a importar de ellos, dime, tu sabes perfectamente que en este momento vivo muy bien y no fue gracias a ellos, llámame en otro momento…-r**ukia iba a cortar la llamada pero su hermano le dio una noticia que ni ella esperaba.**

-¿escuchaste? Nuestros padres están muertos-

-co..mo-l**os odiaba pero no tanto para desear su muerte.**

-no fueron los únicos, toda la familia Kuchiki está siendo asesinada, tal vez esta sea nuestra última conversación-(_toda la familia…¿Por qué?)_-es por ello que te pido que escuches, esta situación también es muy complicada, Rukia préstame mucha atención, escucha con cuidado lo que te voy a decir ¿entiendes?.

-sí, te escucho-

-bien, como recordaras nunca fuiste aceptada en la familia, por ello la familia jamás te tomo en cuenta, ni siquiera como heredera, aunque fue una decisión mala, tuvo resultados buenos hoy en día, por que gracias a ello serás la única Kuchiki viva, ¿comprendes?, ningún Kuchiki dejaría que su dinero de todo su esfuerzo fuese entregado a un extraño, todos en nuestra familia pusieron su dinero a tu nombre, nadie sabe de tu existencia, así que aprovecharon aquello, para que tú seas la única heredera, prefirieron dártelo a ti una Kuchiki que a una persona desconocida, al igual que yo por supuesto-

-¿pe pero que estás diciendo?, lo que dices no tienes sentido-(_no puedo creerlo, esto simplemente no puedo creerlo, mierda, mierda, mierda)._

-es simplemente eso, Rukia, mi dinero, mis negocios todo está a tu nombre pero no solo lo mío, también de nuestros padres, nuestros tíos, todo es tuyo, pero todavía no te será entregado hasta que cumplas los 18, por lo tanto Yoruichi se hará cargo de ti, ella ahora es tu tutora-_(no puede estar pasando)-_no confíes en nadie, yo se que debes odiarnos, pero tú eres la única que podrá sobrevivir, así que te suplico que cuides de aquello que se te fue dado, sé que no lo necesitas por que tú misma has luchado para conseguir tu propio dinero, estoy muy orgulloso de ti-(_está orgulloso)_**pensó entre lagrimas**- Rukia simplemente sigue luchando, nunca te rindas, pórtate bien, se siempre la mejor, nunca te dejes pisar por nadie ninguna persona esta a tu nivel, y siempre recuerda que un Kuchiki jamás debe llorar, al menos no enfrente de los demás, primero es nuestro orgullo, cuídate siempre ve al médico, estudia, trata der ser feliz, vive y si mueres que sea de viejita dejando todo arreglado y a lado de la persona que amas, no mueras sola…

-¿hermano, estás orgulloso de mi?-**estaba llorando, siempre deseo escuchar aquellas palabras, su hermano la quería, nada mas le importaba si él le estaba pidiendo que cuidara de esa herencia, lo haría ya no le importaba su familia solo su hermano _(_**_me quiere, mi hermano me quiere)_, **las lagrimas inundaban aquellos ojos azules, y no daban indicios de parar.**

-sí, no sabes cuánto, Rukia tu eres una verdadera Kuchiki, nunca lo olvides, Yoruichi siempre estará a tu lado, ya no la eches, trátala bien-**Rukia prestaba con atención todos los detalles que le daba su hermano, no quería que muriera, talves si ella hace algo podria salvar su vida, la de su cuñana y sus sobrinas**-ahora se viene lo importante ellos creen que soy el único Kuchiki vivo, no tardaran en buscarme y encontrarme, pero tu estas a salvo ya para cuando cumplas los 18, tal ves este todo arreglado y no tengas que esconderte, solo sigue viviendo como vives, pero si algo te parece anormal a tu vida cotidiana no dudes en consultar a Yoruichi ella sabrá que hacer, no tengas miedo y no trates de buscarme ni protegerme, ellos se darán cuenta de lo harás si te metes-

-pero hermano que hay de tu familia, Hisana y tus hijas, yo podría protegerlas también si vienen aquí no pasara nada en mi casa hay muchos lugares para esconderse nadie conoce esta dirección, solo Yoruichi, tú podrías continuar vi…

-Rukia.. escucha yo y Hisana ya hemos tomado una decisión, nosotros trataremos de huir, tenemos amigos que nos esconderán y nos ayudaran, no me voy a rendir, por ahora es mejor no contactarnos, por cierto Hisana quiere hablar contigo.

-¿hola?-

-Rukia cuídate-a**hora escuchaba a Hisana**-no tengas miedo, yo cuidare de tu hermano, y de mis hijas, lucharemos, como dice byakuya no nos vamos a rendir, adiós-s**e le oía apresurada, y agitada como si de verdad trataran de huir.**

Cuídate -Rukia, y adiós-

-HERM…¡-se había ido.

-hermano-t**odas sus lagrimas,** **no dejaba de llorar**-¡!HERMANO¡ ¿Por qué? MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA-**gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta se hiso moretón en mano por golpear el suelo.**

(_Hermano, al final tu y la abuela fueron los únicos que me quisieron, y ahora que pude saber de tu cariño, tienes que morir, no es justo, ni siquiera pude ver tu rostro no tengo ninguna foto tuya ni de la abuela, cuando la familia me hecho no me dejaron llevar ningún recuerdo, me desterraron como basura, ahora yo soy la que tiene que cuidar sus esfuerzos es que ni siquiera se dignaron a hablarme…no es justo)_

-la vida es tan cruel, que a mi también me dan ganas de dejar de existir…

-al final soy como rosa azul solo que ahora hay una diferencia, mientras ella sigua siendo hermosa yo seguiré estando marchita…

* * *

><p>-¡A TODOS LOS QUIERO FORMADOS, SEIS FILAS TRES FILAS DE CHICAS Y LAS OTRAS DE CHICOS, VAMOS NO TENGO TODO EL DIA¡- <strong>grito la directora de la escuela, que hablaba por medio de un megáfono<strong>-NO ME IMPORTA EL ORDEN SOLO FORMEN, LES DIRE LAS NORMAS DE LA ESCUELA-

-ahh-s**uspiro rukia,** _(nunca cambiara),_ **aun seguía triste después de la llamada de su hermano, aun asi se dijo asi misma que seria fuerte, solo por él, su abuela, y obligatoriamente por Yoruichi, es mas se dijo que trataría de llevarse un poco pero escasamente mejor con ella, después de todo se lo merecía, apenas ella misma se lo creía, eso si lo haría sin que se de cuenta, sino se reiría de ella y su orgullo estaría pisado y eso no lo permitiría.**

-por que tenemos que soportar a esa loca**- escuchaba algunos comentarios, de algunos se reía, pero mentalmente, era muy fácil para ella, estaba ya muy acostumbrada a no sonreír en frente de nadie, siempre permanecía seria.**

-MUY BIEN, COMENZARE, COMO ALGUNOS SABRAN TODOS LOS AÑOS EN EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES DESPUES DE LAS VACACIONES, HACEMOS ESTA BIENVENIDA PARA LOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES, ESPERO QUE AQUELLOS QUE YA CONOCEN EL SISTEMA QUE SE LLEVA A CABO EN ESTE INSTITUTO SEA COOPERATIVO Y PUEDA SER UN GUIA PARA LOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES, SERIA DE GRAN AYUDA-**tanto los maestros como los alumnos la escuchaban atentamente, Yoruichi en realidad era así solamente para proteger a Rukia, es mas agrego por ella ciertas reglas por el cual tuvo que luchar para que algunos profesores estuvieran de acuerdo, solo de esa manera la podía alejar del peligro de algunos alumnos, en cierta manera de todos, ya que en realidad todos la odiaban, siempre deseo que algún día Rukia tuviera amigos, pero o ella los alejaba o eran los otros por los chismes, aun así este año tenía el presentimiento de que Rukia tal ves haga amigos, una corazonada se lo decía, y también por que ella haría ciertas cosillas para ayudarla.**

-YO SOY LA DIRECTORA YORUICHI SHIHOIN, SI SIENTEN QUE TIENE QUE HABLAR CONMIGO PUEDE VENIR A BUSCARME EN LA SALA DE PROFESORES, SIEMPRE ESTARE DISPUESTA A ESCUCHARLOS SI TIENEN ALGUN PROBLEMA.

-AHORA, LAS PRINCIPALES NORMAS, ESTA PROHIBIDO ASISTIR AL ESCUELA CON GORROS,AROS EN CUALQUIER PARTE DEL CUERPO, EL PELO TEÑIDOY TATUAJES, TODOS TIENEN QUE TENER EL UNIFORME PROLIJO, NO QUIERO MANCHAS, TACHAS, ETC. ESTA DEMAS AGREGAR QUE NO DEBEN LLEGAR TARDE AL INSTITUTO, NO QUIERO PELEAS O QUEJAS, ¿QUEDO ENTENDIDO?, AQUEL QUE NO CUMPLA CON ESTAS NORMAS SERA SANCIONADO, O EXPULSADO**-todos la miraron sorprendidos, el año pasado no eran así las reglas, habían cambiado, la mayoría estaba en desacuerdo, y lo peor es que nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla-**PUEDEN RETIRARSE A SUS REPECTIVOS SALONES.

-oíste eso, ya solo faltaba que les dijera a las chicas que ya no deben maquillarse-

-todo es por culpa de Kuchiki-

-tienes razón, de seguro ella le pago a la directora-

-como la odio, pera ya verá nos vengaremos-

-y-

**Rukia podía sentir el enojo de todos, y escuchar las amenazas también, no le daba miedo, si antes pudo con ellos, ahora también puede. Caminaba delante de ellos ignorando todos sus comentarios, dirigiéndose hasta el pizarrón allí podría ver a que salón fue enviada este año y al parecer le toco 2-3. Desde el lugar en donde se encontraba pudo observar que muchos deseaban pasar este año con sus amigos y no separarse, vio como algunos hasta rezaban por ello, en cambio a ella no le importaba.**

-vaya-**dijo, al ver en la lista del salón al único que pudo reconocer fue a Ishida Uryu, lo conocía por que Yoruichi le dijo que él era muy listo y siempre sacaba las mejores notas, solo por eso lo conocía, aunque no de apariencia,**_(solamente espero que este año siga siendo la mejor en mis notas, no dejare que me ganen ni siquiera ese tal Ishida)_**miro su nombre con rencor, no aceptaba estar en segundo lugar, el año pasado fue la primera, este año no será la excepción.**

**Luego de que todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, en el salón de Rukia, la profesora Misato Ochi hizo que todos sus alumnos se presentaran al frente de todos.**

-arisawa tatsuki, espero que nadie se meta conmigo, o ya verán-l**es dijo con dureza, muchas temblaban, porque tendrían como compañera a una loca.**

-me llamo Azano Keigo, me gustan las chicas-**a todos se les caía una gota en su cabeza.**

-Cifer Uquiorra-

-dokugamine riruka, me gustan los chicos lindos, los peluches, los dulces, odio…-y** asi continuo hasta que alguien se atrevió a decirle que no tenían todo el dia.**

-soja Hirako Shinji, ES placer- ONU

-me llamo inoue orihime, es gusto conocerlos, espero llevarme bien con todos este año jejeje-s**e presento con una dulce voz, provocando el suspiro de muchos hombres, deseando que ella fuera su novia.**

-me llamo Ishida Uryu, es un gusto-**se presento con simpleza, aquello a Rukia no le gusto** (_pero quien se cree**)**_**solo él llamo su atención por que siempre quizo conocer a esa persona "su rival".**

- Jaegeriaque Grimmjow, es mejor que no se metan conmigo, si no quieren morir-(_que miedo pensaron todos_)** excepto Rukia a ella le daba igual**.

-Kuchiki Rukia**-sin más que decir, se escucho en todo el salón los murmullos, era obvio la conocían todos, a excepción de algunos.**

-kuna Mashiro, espero que seamos todos amigos, **-les dijo con un brillo en los ojos-**

-bueno mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, soy nuevo en el instituto, y tam…-f**ue interrumpido por el silbido de algunas que** _(genial ahora sere seguido por locas),_ **todas en el salón suspiraron por él, aun teniendo ese ceño fruncido les parecía muy guapo, asi de una se hiso popular-**

-no te he visto por Karakura, ¿eres nuevo también en la ciudad verdad?**-le pregunto mashiro.**

-¿eh?, ah si soy nuevo-

-bueno te sugiero que te pongas al corriente hay muchas cosas que debes sabes antes de meterte en problemas-

-si lo tomare en cuenta, gracias**-y así Ichigo se dirigió a su lugar.**

**Después de que todos se presentaron la profesora dio comienzo su clase, solamente algunos prestaban atención a su clase, a otros ni siquiera le importaba, rukia por ejemplo estaba más concentrada en Ishida, vio que él tampoco le prestaba atención, al decir verdad ella tampoco y eso era porque ese tema ya lo había estudiado en su casa, y pensar que Ishida también estudiaba aparte le enojaba** _(mierda será que ese imbécil de verdad es muy listo, no, no pienses en eso, tu eres la mejor, tendré que solo esforzarme un poco mas eso es todo)._

**Ichigo por su parte solo tomaba apuntes para luego estudiarlas, estaba muy cansado, se supone que hoy faltaría pero su madre no le permitió,** (_por que me pasa esto ami)_, **no le agradaba la idea de mudarse, desde que niño su familia siempre se mudaba, él y sus hermanas estaban cansados de mudarse, por suerte para ellos, ya no se mudarían mas eso les prometió sus padres ya no había necesidad de hacerlo les dijeron, eso le puso mas tranquilo. Dejo de pensar en ello y fijo su vista a algo que le llamo la atención. La chica que se sentaba a su lado mantenía la vista fija en el y era de odio** _(ahora que hise, genial, esa enana ni siquiera me conoce y ya me odia)._ **Al sonar el timbre, Vio que todos sus compañeros se levantaron menos ella, asi que espero hasta que todos se fueran para poder hablar con ella.**

-eto…-(_diablos ¿cómo era? ¿kuchuku?¿kichi?)_-¿yo quería saber si tú podrías ser mi guía?-

-no**-le sorprendió su respuesta negativa, aunque se haya escuchado su voz muy, muy pero muy bajito. Sin importarle después los resultados siguió hablando-**¿Por qué me mirabas con odio?-_(¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos cuando te hablo?)_ s**e pregunto mentalmente.**

**Rukia lo ignoraba, pensando si esa podría ser la única forma de que el se fuera, le pareció raro que le preguntara aquello, no se lo esperaba** (_el idiota tiene agallas)_, **además ella no lo miraba a él sino a su rival** _(de seguro se confundió, bueno mejor lo dejo asi, como si me importara lo que el piense)._

-te estoy hablando, ¿eres sorda?-**nada, seguía como estaba y eso le estaba empezando a molestar**-oy…-

-no deberías hablarle, ella no te contestara-**se metió una de sus compañeras**-soy senna –**le ofreció su mano, ignorando completamente la existencia de rukia, entre ellas había mucho odio solo algunos sabían la historia entre ellas dos**-si quieres yo puedo ser tu guía**-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro** _(es muy guapo)._

-eh gracias, supongo, soy Ichigo Kurosaki**-se levanto y salieron del salón dejando a Rukia completamente sola.**

-al fin algo bueno has hecho senna y es sacar al los estorbos de mi camino, al parecer eres mi empleada de mi limpieza gratis-s**onrió para si misma. Se dispuso a comer sola su comida hecha por ella, siempre admiraba sus logros, hasta se alagaba ella misma-rukia eres una excelente cocinera-**

**Al llegar a su querida casa, estaba mas tranquila, se fue directo a su cuarto de invierno necesita del azul pacifico. Al llegar se tiro en la cama, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido , todos lo temas que habían dado ella los conocía a las perfección, siempre le decía Yoruichi si podía saltarle uno o dos años, pero ella siempre se negaba, estaba cansada de pedírselo a veces pensaba que Yoruichi lo hacia a propósito, no entendía que rukia no necesitaba asistir al instituto. Olvidándose completamente del instituto, lo único que le preocupaba ahora era su hermano, Hisana y sus sobrinas, ella podría ayudarlos pero su hermano se negó.**

-hermano, por que no dejas que te ayude**-hablaba sola.**

(_la rosa azul representa el sueño imposible, significa que mis sueños nunca se harán realidad, pero eso no significa que tenga que ser solo un sueño, podría ser plan, los planes están para cumplirse, los sueños están para nada…yo soy una rosa azul, imposible, misteriosa, inalcanzable, hermosa y extraordinaria, así que a diferencia de ella yo si lograre existir…pero solo para aquellas personas que me quieran…)_**pensó, ya no aguantaba mas el cansancio asi que dejo llevar y se durmió.**

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno les dejo hasta ahí<strong>

**HOLA ¡ aquí con una nueva historia que se me ocurrió Hace días, espero que les guste y me apoyen , talves les guste o talves no, (aunque sinceramente espero que les guste mas jejeje XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre la historia "PRESENTE PASADO Y FUTURO" para los que todavía siguen esperando el siguiente capítulo tengo noticias de que pronto estará, por ahora estoy libre como las aves para poder escribir es mas hasta tengo otras ideas para otras historias, espero seguir con su apoyo ¡<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respondiendo reviews:¡<strong>

**-hitsukarin ¡ gracias ¡ y si el primer capitulo fue el prologo, después en algunos capítulos, será algo parecido al primero por que contaran un poco de ellos y explicaran algunas cosas, por ejemplo en este capitulo hablo rukia sobre ella en el siguiente no será tan asi pero en algunos si, espero que te guste¡**

**-nekomimir , gracias, espero que te guste la historia.**

**-o0Ni-san0o ¡ la verdad es que me costo, no sabia como debía quedar, pero gracias¡**

**-binipry¡ hola he aquí el capitulo,¡ jajajaja por favor espero que puedas después decirme si te gusta o no¡**

**Bueno nos vemos, comenten, pregunten estoy dispuesta a responder, critiquen, o lo que sea, pero por favor escriban sus opiniones, hasta la próxima ¡**


	3. Las consecuencias luego de una despedida

**Gracias a: binipry, o0NiiSan0o y hitsukarin4ever**

**Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, espero que les guste ¡**

**aclaraciones: ****algunos capitulos seran como el primero, por que ichigo, rukia, ishida e inoue, contaran un poco sobre ellos y explicaran algunas cosas por ejemplo como el capitulo anterior, alli fue rukia que conto sobre ella y explico un poco su dolor. No todos los capitulos seran asi ,solo algunos****  
><strong>

**simbologia:**

-dialogos-

_(pensamientos)_

**_recuerdos_**

**contando la historia **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 2: las consecuencias luego de una despedida<strong>

* * *

><p>-veo que están todos presentes, eso es bueno-<strong>dijo la maestra, luego de haber tomado la lista y dejado la libreta en su escritorio<strong>-aprovechare este momento para informarles a todos que la directora Yoruichi shihoin se ausentara por dos meses por un problema personal, así que por el momento en su ausencia yo estaré a cargo del instituto… espero que no me causen muchos problemas…-**termino de decir.**

**Al escuchar las palabras de su maestra, casi todos los alumnos presentes empezaron a susurrar con sus compañeros de al lado. La mayoría hablaba de que al fin la directora los dejaría en paz aunque sea por dos meses, otros pensaban que tal vez tomaba vacaciones por que se canso de seguir las órdenes de Rukia Kuchiki, y los que odiaban a la directora pedían como deseo que jamás volviera y así podrían vengarse de todo lo que les hizo Rukia.**

**A muy pocos alumnos les importaba sobre la situación, les valía muy poco la ausencia de la directora o el comienzo del sufrimiento de Rukia, ellos solo pensaban en sus asuntos.**

-empecemos con la clase, espero que todos se hayan leído el libro, no quiero ningún atrasado**-anuncio la maestra.**

**Rukia no presto atención a la clase luego del anuncio de su profesora, en esos momentos se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, al fin a cabo lo del libro se lo leyó y lo que avanzaban todos ella ya lo había hecho. La noticia no le sorprendía para nada y eso era por que antes de llegar al instituto Yoruichi se dirigió a su casa y se despidió de ella, la verdad era que en eso momento en lo más profundo de su ser hubiera preferido que Yoruichi no se marchara, pero recordó lo que le dijo antes de irse…**

*** Flashback ***

_**-¿Te vas por dos meses?-le pregunto en voz baja la pelinegra sin mirarle a los ojos.**_

_**-si me llamaron de mi trabajo por… asuntos que hay que resolver-le respondió Yoruichi.**_

_**A pesar de haber intentado alejar a Yoruichi de su lado muchas veces, el que ella se fuera le ponía triste y no era por que si ella se iba comenzaría su pequeño infierno al contrario, era por que inconscientemente en su interior sabía que yoruihi jamás se alejaría de su lado, siempre fueron Yoruichi y rukia.**_

_**-Po…por… favor vuelve Yoruichi-susurro, se sorprendió ella misma de la palabras que dijo.**_

_**-Rukia-ante el llamado, la pelinegra levanto la vista y miro a Yoruichi a los ojos, aquella mirada que observo era de aquellas miradas que las madres daban a sus hijas para que se tranquilicen, muy bien no sabía del tema por que su madre jamás le dirigió si quiera una mirada-no pongas esa cara, rukia, yo jamás me apartare de tu lado, para mi tu eres como una hija…-en ese momento rukia se sorprendió por sus palabras, sintió como unos brazas la rodeaban. (un abrazo…)pensó.**_

_**-para mi tambien eres como una madre…no perdón-se corrigio de inmediato, rukia tenia la mirada perdida, solo en esos momentos recordaba todo lo que vivio a su lado, sus cumpleños sus regalos, las fiestas navideñas, cuando se enfermaba, todo eso era lo que hacían las madres-yoruichi tu eres mi madre…-**_

_**-por supuesto, no sabes lo feliz que me pone que me digas mama-le dijo mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara-por ello te traeré lo que mas quisiste desde niña-le dijo con mucha emoción, rukia la miro un poco dudosa, no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando Yoruichi.**_

_**-no entiendo, de que me estas hablando-**_

_**-ya sabes, las fotos de tu hermano con su familia y tu abuela, ¿te acuerdas?-le pregunto un poco dudosa.**_

_**-ahh, ¿de verdad podras conseguirme aquellas fotografías?-le pregunto con una notable emoción en su rostro.**_

_**-no me rendiré hasta conseguirlas, por lo tanto tendras que conformarte con esta fotografia que tome hace años en tu cumpleaños-se acerco a su bolso y saco la foto-mira-le dijo.**_

_**-es cuando cumplí 9 años-le dijo al observar la imagen, en eso tiempos ella era una inocente niña en busca de amor, recordaba las sonrisas que regalaba a la gente ya hasta trataba mejor a Yoruichi.**_

_**-¿lo recuerdas rukia?-le pregunto.**_

_**-hm-asintio (pero aquello es pasado, ya no soy tan estúpida como era...).**_

_**-se que cuando me vaya tus compañeros talves te ataquen, como ocurrió antes-**_

_**-¿tal vez? , ellos me atacaran-afirmo-me odian-**_

_**-lo se, pero esta es otra oportunidad que tienes para poder afrotar todos esos problemas sola, se que tal vez dolerá lo he visto con mis propios ojos soy testigo de ello, pero entiende que talvez no siempre estaré a tu lado para defenderte de esta clase de situaciones-**_

_**-no digas eso…yo…se defenderme-le dijo con voz apagada.**_

_**-defenderte no imlica que llames a guardaespaldas para que te defiendan, o pagar a alguien para que haga lo que le pidas-le replico.**_

_**-ellos nunca entenderán con palabras, quieren ver mis lagrimas, quieren verme hecha polvo, sufro de bullying y ti no te importa…-insistio, se notaba en sus ojos la desesperación.**_

_**-si me importas, lo se claro que lo se…pero es que acaso tu les daras lo que ellos quieren…rukia si ellos no entienden con palabras entonces tu solo reacciona ante su agresión, si sabes defenderte-levanto un poco la voz Yoruichi, tratadole de darle fuerzas- se que lo sabes te he visto…tu…lograste sacarte de enzima a senna,me oyes tu lo hiciste, yo no te ayude con ella…lo hiciste tu-**_

_**-¿y de que me sirvió?, ella ha logrado alejar a todos mis amigos, estoy sola…me tratan ahora como si ni siquiera existiera, siempre tengo que tratar de alejar a los nuevos alumnos de mi…-(ahora ni siquiera eso me importa)pensó.**_

_**-rukia tu eres…una sobreviviente-le dijo con una sonrisa.**_

_**-¿sobreviviente?-pregunto con duda.**_

_**-si, eso es por que solo los sobrevivientes pueden seguir existiendo en este mundo cruel, piensa en ello…-rukia vio como Yoruichi se acercaba a ella y le daba un fuerte abrazo, ella sintió que este abrazo fue diferente al anterior, (de seguro ya es hora de que se valla…este es un abrazo de ¿despedida?).**_

***Fin del Flashback***

_(Yoruichi tiene razón…pero no puedo hacer algo, Mierda¡ me siento tan impotente…los odio, odio a todos en esta estúpida escuela…algún dia…algún dia me vengare de todos ellos…solo esperen el resultado de los que les espera si me hacen daño)_**pensó, rukia no se daba cuenta que Ichigo estaba observando todos sus movimientos, estaba tan perdida, que no seba daba cuenta que inconscientemente su mano tomaba forma de puño.**

_(es la primera vez…que veo en una persona…tanto odio en su mirada)_**pensó Ichigo. No sabía cómo era ella, pero desde que llego el nombre de Rukia Kuchiki era nombrado por la boca de todos, como si ella fuera el centro de atención.**

**Ichigo quería saber sobre ella, pero no por que le interesara, si no por que todos le dejaron muy en claro que no tenía que hablarle, ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada. No es que vaya a hacerles caso, la verdad no le importaba, pero quería saber el porqué de la advertencia, no se veía peligrosa sino frágil, delicada como una muñeca de porcelana.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Al sonar el timbre Ichigo y sus amigos, que conoció ayer, se dirigieron a la azotea del instituto para merendar sus respectivos alimentos.**

-oigan**-los llamo Ichigo.**

-que ocurre, Ichigo?-**le pregunto tatsuki con un poco de curiosidad.**

-quiero saber sobre rukia Kuchiki-**con solo haberla nombrado, llamo la atención de todos los presentes.**

-que quieres saber de ella Kurosaki?-**le pregunto Ishida, acomodándose los lentes** (_supongo que en cualquier momento Kurosaki preguntaría de ella…)._

-Desde que llegue, varias chicas me advirtieron sobre que no debo hablarle a kuchiki…no es que haga caso a sus advertencias, pero quiero saber por que alejarme de una persona inofensiva-**agrego Ichigo de malagana, hablando del asunto como si no fuera importante.**

-¿inofensiva?-**repitió con ironía mizuiro kojima.**

-Kojima-kun…no deberías…-**le llamo inoue.**

-que ocurre inoue-san…no quieres que le cuente todo lo que les hizo a todos lo becados, bueno no solo a ellos tambien hace daño a los ricos, acaso no quieres que le cuente que tambien te hizo daño que te…amenazo-**dijo con molestia.**

-oye mizuiro calmate-**le llamo keigo.**

**-**pero de que hablas, solamente le voy a contar a ichigo sobre ella no crea que sea algo...despues de todo tiene que saber lo mucho que todos sufren por culpa de ella, incluida inoue-san-**dijo con una inocencia finjida.**

-SUFICIENTE-**grito tatsuki**-TU NO SABES NADA-t**atsuki se le acerco para darle poder darle un paliza a mizuiro por haber hecho que inoue se incomodara con sus palabras. Pero no le hizo nada por que fue detenida por Sado, que le agarraba de sus brazos.**

-tranquila-**le dijo sado.**

-SUELTAME SADO, SINO QUIERES QUE A TI TAMBIEN TE DE UNA GOLPIZA ME OYES**-lo amenazo.**

-calmense todos, escucha Kurosaki y presta atención-**dijo Ishida al ver que sus compañeros se estaban descontrolando**-si tu ves que le hacen daño a Kuchiki no te les acerques y vayas a ayudarla, no es asunto tuyo, lo sabes-

-¿de que hablas?¿ le haran daño? Y ustedes no haran nada-**pregunto desconcertado por lo que le dijo Ishida.**

-no es que hagamos nada, pero todos aquí presentes sabemos que no es asunto nuestro…las cosas que le ocurren a ella es por alguna razón… que todos desconocen, nadie sabe la verdad de la historia…ella jamás a aclarado nada sobre el asunto, aun asi hay testigos de su maldad…e inoue-san es una de ellos…-

-te estas escuchando Ishida-**dijo con rencor Ichigo.**

-yo me baso en las pruebas Kurosaki, y tambien en una historia que la involucra totalmente en donde ella es la mala del cuento…-

-ishida tiene razón Ichigo-**le dijo ya una calmada tatsuki**- la verdad yo tambien fui testigo de cómo ella a hecho llorar a muchos de mis compañeras…todos los becados incluyéndome fuimos amenazados por ella…-

-estas bromeando verdad? Esa chica no dice nada ...es como hablarle a tu reflejo en el espejo esperando una respuesta que nunca llegara-**dijo Ichigo con fastidio al recordar lo ocurrido ayer. Todos dejaron de ver su almuerzo, lo que escucharon de Ichigo los dejo sorprendidos, ya que todos sabian que hace mucho tiempo que nadie le dirigía la palabra.**

-ha…hablaste con ella?-**le pregunto inoue esperanzada** _(tal vez Kuchiki-san volvió a ser ella)._

-yo si, pero ella no-**vio como inoue de repente cambian su mirada, pudo ver que su mirada reflejaba esperanza y luego tristeza **-ni siquiera cuando le moleste... fue muy raro, es la primera vez que algo asi me pasa …la verdad es que muchas chicas nunca dejan de hablarme…en fin le iba a reclamar pero fui detenido por senna, ella fue la primera en decirme que ella no me diría nada…fue entonces cuando le hice caso y la deje tranquila-**agrego Ichigo.**

-eres el primero en mucho tiempo que le dirije la palabra Kurosaki-kun…todos la ignoran como si ella no existiera…aunque en estos momentos prefiero que eso continue…ahora... será peor ...la maltrataran, haran de su vida un infierno-**dijo con mucha culpa inoue, ella de todos allí presentes era la única que sabia la verdad, si tuviera el valor para ayudarla lo haría**_(Kuchiki-san perdóname por ser tan cobarde, no puedo ayudarte...perdoname)._

-inoue no te lastimes a ti misma, ella se lo merece-**le dijo tatsuki sin darse cuenta que esas palabras solo la lastimaban aun mas.**

-ichigo te contare lo que sabemos de ella-** le dijo mizuiro**- Kuchiki rukia, no era asi como tu la conociste…ella era la persona mas amable que hubieras conocido, tenia en ese tiempo el cabello largo, siendo sincero era muy hermosa e inocente, se hacia amiga de los becados en vez de los ricos, pero sobre todo siempre se la veía con inoue-san…-

-que ocurrió?-**le pregunto con mucho interés luego de haberse imaginado a una rukia con cabello largo y una sonrisa en su rostro.**

-como te la habras imaginado, siempre habrá mujeres celosas que trataran de hacer que esas chicas desaparezcan, Kuchiki a pesar de lo molestas que pudieran ser con ella jamás le importo, solo le importo defender a inoue por que ella era…su mejor amiga asi que siempre se aguanto todo**-mizuiro miro a inoue**-tu sabes que toda persona tiene un limite y al parecer esas chicas sobrepasaron el de ella…nadie sabe que le hicieron, pero al año siguiente cambio todo…no había rastro de aquella chica dulce, su mirada era vacia…sus amigos fueron a hablar con ella y ella como respuesta les dijo que no quería a basuras como amigos-

**Ichigo prestaba atención a cada palabra que le decía mizuiro…se imagina lo mucho que ella había sufrido en ese tiempo, y lo peor es que no entendía por que todos la odiaban si ella solo fue el resultado de lo que ellos provocaron. Los demás solo esperaban que la historia terminara.**

-Desde entonces su venganza se dirigió hacia todos y eso que tambien se dirigía a las personas que eran sus amigos y tambien a los que no estaban involucrados, en ese tiempo había otro director, el padre de senna-**mizuiro vio que Ichigo se sorprendió con lo que le dijo al ultimo-** la directora que conociste es una empleada de Kuchiki, ella le pago para que esa mujer trabajara en este instituto, con ello pudo reemplazar al padre de senna dejándolo sin empleo…senna se encontraba muy triste, todos la consolaban por que después de una semana sus padres se divorciaron-

-eso solo fue el comienzo Ichigo, lo que hizo después fueron muchas cosas, pero espero… que con esto te baste…yo estuve presente con inoue cuando ella envio a alguien para amenazarnos-**dijo tatsuki con la mirada en el suelo interrumpiendo a mizuiro-**a inoue le dijo que como ella era becada podía echarla de la escuela, y hacer que su hermano perdiera el empleo en donde trabaja, el hermano de inoue es su única familia es el único que le daba de comer, como el no pudo terminar sus estudios es muy difícil conseguir un buen empleo en Karakura**-le conto.**

-tatsuki-chan detente…**-le llamo inoue.**

-inoue-san deje que continue, Ichigo quería motivos por el cual no debe acercarse Kuchiki o no? que se los diga**-le dijo mizuiro interrumpiéndola. Ante eso la chica solo bajo la mirada.**

-inoue es pobre, la beca se lo gano con mucho esfuerzo, su hermano estaba muy orgulloso de ella, tu como te sentirías si de repente alguien le quitara a tus hermanas la felicidad, querías golpearlo por haberse atravido**-continuo.**

-lamento haber hecho que recordaras…inoue**-le dijo Ichigo reflexionando lo que le dijo tatsuki,ella tenia razon, si un inbesil las ponia triste el solo lo buscaria y lo golpearia hasta dejarlo inconsciente.**

-no te preocupes kurosaki-kun…de verdad yo no odio a Kuchiki-san-

-deberias inoue-san…te hizo mucho daño**-le dijo Ishida.**

-yo…yo no est…**-inoue no pudo seguir por que de repente se oía mucho ruido en el patio.**

**Ishida fue quien se levanto primero para ver por que hacían tanto escándalo, al acercarse a la baranda y ver lo que sucedia,lohabia dejado aturdido, pudo divisar a rukia sin su chaqueta y rodeada de personas, no era asunto suyo, pero aun asi se sentía molesto, ella podía ser hasta el mal encarnado pero las personas no tienen el derecho de castigar otros. Sus compañeros veian que Ishida no se movia y se acercaron para poder tambien ver lo que sucedia.**

-parece que ya comenzó-**dijo keigo con un poco de lastima.**

-se lo merece-

-kuchiki-san-**susurro inoue.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-creias acaso que te teníamos miedo eh?- **le dijo jackie tristan con una voz amenazadora.**

-pobrecita de seguro creyó que tenia poder en este sitio-**agrego tier halibel.**

-hay que darle una lección-

-estoy de acuerdo-**dijo nel, hermana de Grimmjow.**

-dame su chaqueta, y la tijeras, riruka-**le llamo jackie.**

-tks, toma, ahora entiendo por que insistías tanto en que las llevaras-

**Jackie en frente de rukia cortaba su chaqueta, para ese entonces rukia tenia moretones en brazos y en ambas piernas, su cabello estaba lleno de tierra y en la rodilla tenia una raspadura, el labio inferior estaba un poco inchado y partido. A su alrededor no había escapatoria, la habían traido al patio a la fuerza sin que la profesora se diera cuenta de la situación, los muchachos solo veian la escena y se reian, rukia solo se encontraba callada ni siquiera había derramado una sola lagrima a pesar de el dolor que sentía. Solamente se inquieto cuando de su chaqueta se salió la fotografía que le había dado Yoruichi esta mañana, y todo por la maldita sacudida de riruka.**

**-**ohhh...mira que tenemos aqui-

-pero mira que linda fotografía-**dijo nel, después de levantarlo del suelo**-asi que Yoruichi es de tu familia, por lo que veo ya no te aguantaba y te dejo-

-hay que mona esta en esta foto, mirala se ve tan adorable que dan hasta ganas de vomitar-**dijo jackie mostrándole la foto a riruka.**

-observa como tu linda foto se hace pedacitos-**dijo halibel-**ops¡, dos pedazos, cuatro pedazos…-**y asi sucesivamente, empezó a romperlo, hasta quedar solamente un simple recuerdo.**

_(malditas sean, lo pagaran…no saben lo que están haciendo, malditos sean todos, malditos…MIERDA ¡sus risas por que no se detienen)_**Rukia quería golpearlas, todavía seguían riéndose. Rukia le miraba con mucho odio, provocando que riruka temblara un poco.**

-crees que te temo-**riruka se le acerco, y le dio una bofetada, ese golpe se escucho muy fuerte**-cambia tu mirada que con ella no lastimas, eres una zorra, si tan solo te murieses no tendrías que padecer esto y todos serian felices…tu existencia es una mierda**-otra golpe en la mejilla, provocando que rukia se cayera al suelo.**

-bien hecho riruka, como dijiste ella es una mierda, que tal si desapareces de la vista de todos-**le dijo nel**-observa a tu alrededor… nadie te quiere…por que no te vas y le haces un bien a todos por primera vez-

**Ichigo solo observava la escena, iva a acercase a ayudarla pero Ishida y mizuiro se lo impidieron. Ellos tambien observaron todo el espectáculo, sabian muy bien que no tenían que meterse.**

-se están pasando con ella, van a permitirlo?-**pregunto Ichigo enojado.**

-te repito, no es asunto tuyo y tampoco nuestro, no te metas-**le dijo Ishida.**

-ni una mierda, al final ella no es un monstruo comparándola con ellas-**les grito.**

-kurosaki, tu eres becado?-

-por que lo preguntas-

-solo responde-

-si lo soy**-le afirmo-**que hay con ello?-**pregunto, aquello ya le estaba colmando la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se sentia impotente, era la primera vez que veia una acto tan cruel.**

-con mas razón no debes meterte-**le advirtió tatsuki, que se había metido en la converzasion de los chicos.**

-dime por que?-

-ella advirtio a todos los becados que no se metan en sus asuntos después de ser agredida-

-que?de que estas hablando?por que diría algo asi?-**pregunto un poco mas calmado** (_ya no entiendo nada, por que ella diría algo asi?)_

-no lo se, pero dijo que si se metían serian expulsados del instituto, yo no creo que a ti te guste que te expulsen y mas si a tu familia la habrá costado, te imaginas…COMPRENDE¡ SUS ADVERTENCIAS NUNCA SON ENVANO¡**-dijo tatsuki levantando un poco mas la voz.**

**Mutismo**

**Todo parecia una broma...por desgracia hay bromas que se pasan de limite, haciendo que dejaran de ser bromas comvirtiendose en armas de dolor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por lo corredores de la escuela, unos jóvenes caminaban hacia su aula, luego de haber obervado el sufrimiento de aquella joven de cabello color negro.<strong>

-ufff-**bufo, uno de ellos.**

-veo que no te gusto ver como tu hermana maltrataba a esa chica-**le dijo Ulquiorra Cifer, a su amigo de cabello color celeste, y ceño fruncido.**

-la verdad, no me gusto-**le dio la razón-**no se tu pero esa chica me da mucha lástima, maldición ojala nel no estuviera involucrada, pero no puedo hacer nada… -**se rasco la nuca.**

-Grimmjow-**lo llamo.**

-dime-

-tu crees que ella meresca todo lo que le están haciendo?-**pregunto, con un poco de culpa en su interior. No sabia por que, pero desde que llego a este instituto tanto él como Grimmjow fueron avisados por nel, la hermana de su amigo, que no tenia que dirigirle la palabra a esa que llego pudo observar que todos la ignoraban y cuando estuvo presente en aquel espectáculo vio que nadie se acercaba a ayudarle.**

-no lo se, pero será mejor que en este instituto no le dirijamos la palabra-

-es verdad, gracias a tu hermana pudimos encontrar un departamento en donde vivir-

-no es por eso…yo me refiero a que…es mejor no involucrarnos, esa chica sin importar lo que haga hecho para merecerlo...no es asunto nuestro…solo eso…además ella por lo que vi no hizo nada para defenderse-**dijo Grimmjow un poco molesto**-es un tonta por dejar que le hagan todo eso…imbécil-**replico.**

-entiendo, supongo que tienes razón…-

* * *

><p><strong>Luego de haber terminado aquel dolor y que todos se hallan marchado de la escuela, rukia seguía en el mismo lugar donde la dejaron, no asistió a las clases, no le importaba si asistia o no, de cualquier manera a nadie le importaba. Ella se había quedado observando lo pedazos de lo que antes era una fotografía, estaba toda llena de tierra, eso fue por que unos muchacho se encargaron de agarrar del pasto la tierra y tirárselo a ella, por que no encontraban otra cosa para tirarle. Fue como una guerra de comida, la diferencia fue que no era comida sino tierra con pasto y no era entre todos si no solo ella, quien en ese momento se habia convertido en el blanco de sus lanzamientos.<strong>

-Yoruichi-s**usurro mientras recolectaba cada trozo de papel con sus manos aun temblando, no le importaba su chaqueta, ella podía comprar una nueva, lo que le importaba en esos momentos era areglar lo que aquellos monstruos habien destrozado.**

-esto..solo es el comienzo-**se dijo asi misma** _(sus risas fueron como las de mis sueños, fuertes y aterradoras…todas humillándome…)._

-creo que empiezo a odiar mi vida…por el solo hecho de ser tan cruel, la odio tanto que hasta me dan ganas de hacerles caso a todos y matarme…-**sus ojos se mostraban apagados, sin ninguna esperanza, y todo por ellos, desde antes se dio cuenta que ellos no eran personas, sino monstruos-**son unos monstruos…pero no por que lo sean quiere decir que yo los tenga que temer…jamás me verán derrarmar una sola lagrima…jamás les suplicare que se detengan…nunca…me verán a mi rebajarme…ustedes no merecen nada de mi, nada¡-_(no les dare nada, no importa cuanto me hagan sufrir…no importa)_**pensó rukia.**

**Continuara...**

**hasta luego ¡ espero que les guste 3**

**y perdon por la falta de ortografia. :(**


End file.
